Iku Yume
by erienko12
Summary: Sad things make us feel really down, but we shouldn't stop believing that we would find happiness within these things. Ewin and Mariko learns something together.


Whoa!! My first fanfic has been made!  
Comments would be nice..  
Please don't eat me alive.~ (I'm scared! and..besides I probably don't taste like chicken..)  
This would be my first chapter.. :3  
I hope it doesn't go so bad.. x3

* * *

_'Oyasumi anata.' _As I remember, were the last words that I said.  
"He is just making me do this because he wants me to get some rest! But more or less he just wants to evade the question..." Mariko thought to herself.  
"It's already past 4 AM and later the sun would shine bright again. Things would get better, I hope..."

_'Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
and you want to just give up,_

"'_Smile for me_!' she says, but seriously, how can I smile.. . .?"

_if you close your eyes,  
you can see the world from your heart.'_

"Yoshy! Anata~! Ohayochuuuu~" saying that while I was having second thoughts if I should plant a nice quick good-morning-kiss on 'win's lips, half wanting him to wake up and half not. We slept late again last night.

"_Hmm..."  
_Holding back myself, I covered my mouth to stiffle an outburst of laughter. '_I don't want you to wake up. Hehehe.. you look so bishie even in your sleep... hehehe..' _gazing at his calm, sleeping face makes me want to  
just stare at him until he finally opens his dark brown eyes - a good sign that he is finally starting his day. He has this hair that is quite messy - just the way I like; since if it is fixed, I would just ruffle his hair again anyway - you could not surely tell which way he combs his hair apart. '_It is actually a bit short now... hmm.. he can carry his looks really well though.' _He owns these two sincere-looking eyes, that whenever I look into them it makes me feel all shy. '_It is a good thing that he is still sleeping.. haha! Now, why doesn't he like his appearance? I haven't even made any mean remarks about it! Silly Ewin!'_

_"_Hmmm!!!" stopping myself from pinching his cute little nose, instead I decided to touch and place my finger on his lips; looking as if I was trying to stop him from saying something. '_Even in his sleep, he is mocking me.. as if daring me to make a move..' _I thought.. weakly fighting the urge to indulge myself with the opportunity at hand. "Uhmm..." I unconsciously started to stare at his lips with a longing, not fully aware that I am already bringing my face close to his.

"Sooo, what are you planning to do to me?Huh?" He surprisingly said while his eyes still closed. "Wh..what??" Well, of course I answered, taken aback by the sudden conversation. "Ne, Ewin..did you say something..?" He didn't reply. '_I swear I heard him say something. What the fork..! Was I hallucinating? He isn't even saying anything..!' _Putting aside the thought of what just happened, I stared again on his lips, as if I was feeling parched and his lips were only thing that can quench the knowing thirst. So sure that I was just hallucinating, I said quite loud - but just loud enough so he won't budge nor wake up just in case he is still sleeping. "Ahah! Ewin! I am just looking at you. Don't worry okay? No wiggly this time! Haha! Besides, you won't really mind if I steal a kiss from you right? Even if you would, you can't really do anything since you are still dreaming of those things that you worry about.. and those things that you like.. Hmm~ I hope you are having a good dream though." I decided to wait for a response just to make sure, but still there was none. So, I went back to my interrupted business. _'I just want a kiss from my sleeping prince.' _

With my eyes still focused on his lips, I slowly lowered my face to his again to get that stolen kiss. Now a few inches apart from his worried yet still charming looking face; I closed my eyes listening closely to the steady breathing he was making which in a good ten seconds change into somewhat fast-paced. '_Maybe I am thinking these things again..I should just get over this before he wakes up.. or else I won't get this kiss." _with that thought in my head and my eyes still closed and I stole from Ewin a nice, warm kiss on his slightly parted lips.

_'Hold on a second! Wha.. are..partly ope-.' _ My thoughts got cut off as soon as I felt a swift movement putting me off balance and impulse told me to open my eyes and look around for the cause, ironically I didn't. '_What..is going on?! I can't… move! and I feel..quite heavy..!' _ I slowly opened my eyes.. too afraid to confirm my guess, but it was making me all flustered for sure. I got physically and emotionally stunned by the feeling and so I wasn't able to move at all. All I know was that.. I can feel his breathing on my bare skin.. Ewin was there, half pinning my body down with his own.

* * *

Oh man.. ahaha… I know.. I know..chapter one was pretty short…  
But as a beginner.. I needed encouragement!! So give me all the love that I deserve.:3 HAHA!! And then I'll give you.. chapter two.  
(I decided to shift from different POVs. I made this, so keep reading. Peace out!!)

-Chapter 2-

'_Didn't she just hear me ask her what she was planning on doing to me? She even answered! Silly Mariko!' _She thinks I'm still sleeping and so here I am – feinting sleep for her so she can get her 'stolen' kiss. I was still in dreamland till she started yelling 'Good mornings!' at me.. It's not that I am mad, actually, I feel happy. Just seeing her when I wake up in the morning already makes me smile. '_She even wants to kiss me after that.' _ Of course I allowed her to do so.

She placed her finger on my lips and started moving closer. I was aware of her every move; seeing her lower her face towards me slowly with her eyes closed so calmly. It got me excited.. pumping adrenaline in to my heart making its pulse beat twice as fast as before. The anticipation was so much that it made me breathe in too deep, just in time her lips met mines. _'Gah..! Can't pretend too long! She got her way.. Must get mines.!'_ After that fast warm kiss, my muscles flexed and my body moved on its own. '_"Ewin!_" _she says.._ _Oh man, that was just sooo.. How do you say this.? Win? Funny? I just love it whenever she reacts all shocked and worried. So cute that she becomes so flushed noticing that I was just messing around with her.' _I am just somewhat pinning her down, lightly nuzzling her neck while still pretending to have done that while sleeping. _Was I too heavy..? She just stopped moving.. _

"Ne, Ewin, you were awake the whole time weren't you?" Mariko said. I opened my eyes and immediately met Mariko's sincere yet cute stare. _Wha- she looks like she's nearly going to cry..Shi- Oh dear..don't..cry.._. "Mmmm..?" taking in her luscious scent as I try not to get distracted. _Smells so nice..Mmm.. _"Yes. I was.. I was awake.. It was just too tempting you see, I was curious what you were going to do next. Ehe..he.." A smile ran across her sad silly face - which made my day. "Haha.. You tricked me again! But it's okay, I still love you" says she.

Indeed it is another morning, another day. _What just happened last night? Oh right.. _She was trying to cheer me up. Another night had gone by, and I have made her sad again. I can't do anything but just make her sad.

_It seems a bit blurry.. but.. _Last night..? I was too tired. I turned off my laptop and also headed to the bed with heavy thoughts since she already went to sleep anyway. More like yesterday, I was just really down. It's one of those days when I just am. She really, worries about me a lot. Even if she's so far, she really just do what she can to see me smile. _But here she is now, wrapped so tightly in my arms. _I worry about things. When she's already said her goodnights, she kept saying smile for me.. _but seriously how can I smile? I have hurt her countless time.. just not being able to talk to her so nicely. I know she is hurting.. I am just so lousy. _

I drowned in my own thoughts and the time I opened my eyes, I in front of my laptop still feeling gloomy. _I think I'm going to have a headache.. _ I rested my head on my desk ignoring the messages I got. I don't even remember from whom, I just want to sleep and not wake up so I won't hurt anybody anymore. I don't want her to hurt too. "Who said anything about hurting me?" _Who the..is in my room? _This made me open my eyes suddenly, stand up and look around inside my sanctuary.

There she is. Mariko is there, sitting on my bed so comfortably. _How did she even get here? I don't ..know. _"H..have you been h..here for a long time n..now?" I stuttered. _Damn. Why am I stuttering?_ "Oh no.. not really. But I have been here long enough.. and I saw you fall asleep in front of your laptop." _I fell asleep in front of my.. wait.. what? _"I..I did? That's weird. But anyway, why are you here? What do you need?" Gaining back my cold composure. _But now you are being mean to her again. Dude, stop being hard to yourself especially to the people you love. _But its hard. _Keeping them away is the only way I can think of so I won't hurt them anymore. _"Do I have to need something from you so that I can go see you? You can stop being cold to me if you want to 'win. I just want to talk to you." _Talk to me..? What for? _"We have barely talked last night." "So?"

"That's why I am here. You look troubled and I don't want you like that. We talk about things remember?" From my bed, she was then in front of me. Face to face. "N..no. I don't." _I'm stuttering again? Wait..How did she do that? Tele? Haha. Impos- _My thoughts got cut short so fast as she pressed her soft lips on mines leaving me slightly open mouthed. "Hahaha!! Still sad? Gloomy? Unhappy?" she teased. _Gah.. doesn't matter anymore how, why, when.._

"Mariko, I, am not good in talking out my feelings. How many times do I-" I felt her arms around my neck as she gave me another surprise kiss this time it lasted longer. I just closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist while she did. I remember staying still while she showered me with light kisses on my forehead, temples, eyes, cheek too and then went back to kiss my lips. _Haha… _After being lavished and loved, I felt warm, and I finally returned back her favors. I opened my eyes and kissed her back, even more passionate than what she was doing.. She looks so alluring.. _Closing her eyes like that._ "Mmm…" _Did she just moan? Woah.. sounds.. _She suddenly broke the kiss making me wonder. _What..just when I was responding back to her kiss. _"Hahaha. How about now? Tell me what's bothering you and keeping you from smiling."

_How can I resist now? _I asked myself as I stare at her flushed face. "Huh?" I tried to sound as plain as I could possibly can. But she knew me too well. "Still no huh? Well then, we can either do it my way.. or we can do it your way which we don't know if it would or wouldn't happen though.. hehehe.."

After saying those words, she let me sit down back my chair and she sat at my lap and stared at me and I stared back at her lost for words. "Ahaha. Mariko, this is..you know, what should I say?" "Start by telling me that you love me..and then after that tell me why you were feeling lone-" I shut her lips with my own this time..I closed my eyes and felt extra happy.. revenge!! _Haha! I love this girl..this silly girl so much.._

We somehow found our way to the bed.. and talked. She told me.."You shouldn't feel so down about this. What happened in the past is already forgiven. We should always look forward for the better, if not the best. No matter what, I'll always be with you.." _She said some other stuffs but its just really a blur to me.. I probably remember it. I just really don't like sharing my thoughts that much._

'_Just remember you are not alone  
So don't you fear  
Even though you're miles away  
I'm by your side'_

Whatever happened last night.. all that matters is that she is still here with me..and while she is, I'll cherish this moment.. and yes, I'll try to smile for you, if not for myself.

'_So open up your mind and close your eyes  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are'_

"Ow!" Mariko poked me on the side. "What did you do that for? You silly goose?" "I told you not to call me that. Myuu! I did that because you seem to have just spaced out.. you've been staring at me for the past what…? 5 minutes now. Is there something on my face?" This made me laugh. "Yes, you should get rid of that frown. It doesn't suit you." "I will, but so should you. I love you!" She exclaimed. _Right.. _"Of course I love you too, you silly goose." "I still don't feel special. Hmph." Hahaha!! "But you are my personal silly goose." I planted a soft kiss just beside her lips. "Haha, you thought I was going to kiss you on your lips don'cha? Hahaha. Is that all you want from me? Hmm dear?"

"Hidoi.." _Hahaha.. How can I be not mean to her. It's funny when she goes like that. But I really don't want her sad either. I don't.. want her to hurt. _I just hugged her so tightly.. I don't want her to break.. but I really just had to hug her. "Mmmph" she sounded feeling squished. "Ewin.." _why does she sound a bit sad again but she's smiling?_

Just looking at her smile right now, seems too real. I hope I am not dreaming. "Uhmm..Ewin, I need to go to class, but before I do.. you would have to let go me baby." Mariko said pointing the situation at hand. I am still hugging her and pinning her down and not letting her go. "Hahaha. But I want you to stay. I don't want you to go. So don't go.." _I need you.. don't go._ "Ewin, I'll be here… I won't go anywhere. And for sure we will see each other someday in person. It doesn't matter where we are. If you need to find me, I am in your heart and mind.

Keep me there, and we can see each other again... I'll be able to talk to you later.... when I get home. Besides, I will see you here..., when you close your eyes..and get some rest." _She really loves to love me.. pausing on her sweet little talks just so she can kiss me.. _ "Ewin? Aishiteru!" She gave me a tight hug while she said those calming words and then she just vanished again. Just like becoming one with air. She's gone. She is just gone.

But I know I'll see her again.. she said so. I'll see her again.. when I close my eyes.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished.. I think I'd have to close this soon. So here's chapter three!!  
Hahaha.. (no I didn't put anything weird in this fanfic. :O shame on you for thinking this is .. what you think it was. Lol. Haha. - erienko12)

-Chapter 3-

I woke up with a start I really need to. I had another good dream. Ewin was in it. I better tell him when I get home from class. I know he doesn't tell me his. _But I don't think he minds when I tell him mines. Hahah. Mariko.. you are being selfish again. _Well if he doesn't want to listen.. then I won't tell him. _Right.._

School day went by so fast. It's Monday anyway, I would have to go home soon and wait for him to log – on so we can talk. _I hope he feels okay now. I wonder what he is dreaming about right now._ _Probably dreaming about things that he worries about and those things that he likes.. _Haha.. I laughed at the thought. It seemed too familiar.

Mariko waited for Ewin till around noon, it was usually that time that he goes in. 'Hi.' Somebody left a message. _Hmm?_ But. He is offline.. _Eh? Appearing offline eh?_ 'Hello!!' I replied. 'Goodmorning 'win! How was your sleep? Did you just woke up?' 'Mmm' was what he replied. 'It's okay' _Haha.. I wonder if he wants to know mines. _ 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' I decided to add. 'I slept fine. I had a weird dream thought. How was yours?' _Whoa. Nice.. chance!_ 'I had a great dream actually. And I slept fine too. You were in my dream.' I said, trying to keep things short. I don't want to share my dreams if he really doesn't want to know.

'Really? Tell me about it.' 'Haha. Well..," I started talking about me seeing him thinking so deeply, lying with his back on his bed.. _That's where I first saw you in my dream anyway. _Then he was back to his chair, he doesn't seem to know what he's going to do. _So you get restless when I am not there too.. same here.. _ And there I was.. just sitting on his bed looking at him ponder his scattered thoughts. _Weird though… cause I can hear them. _He was thinking that he was hurting me. He was thinking that he hurts me more than he makes me happy. Which is just not right.. I expected love to be like this. It's not like, you'll always get happiness.. it also has sad times. _But as long as we are with each other.. nobody has to be alone anymore right? We just have to hold on.._

'_Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.'  
_

'Are you sure that is what you dreamed of?' Ewin asked me after I told him my dream.. which totally spammed our conversation. _I didn't include all the parts of my dream though.. haha.. I'll keep some parts of it for myself..'I don't want to admit that he got his way…_and I was so sure that I would this time_. One day, Ukes will prevail! _'Yes, positive. I don't make up stuff. And I dislike people who do. Besides why should I make up a dream?' I said to defend myself from his criticism. 'Was my dream that bad? I thought it was nice.. you were in it.' 'Mmm..I .. don't know..' He said. 'Oh okay..How 'bout you 'win?' 'Huh?' 'Did you dream about something? Hmm..' I asked, I just have to ask.

Haha.. I want to know what he is thinking sometimes. 'Hmm..' He continued to say. 'You don't have to tell me, you know. So what are you doing now?' I tried to make a conversation. _ Ahaha. I wonder what he'll say if I tell him about that 'part?' He might go-' '_I dreamt the same thing too.' Those words made my thoughts go blank. He even finished off my thoughts for me. Yet he seemed to have said something weird or random.. but he doesn't do that. I do. I just stared at the words he typed and replied back. 'What..? I didn't understand what you just said. Explain for me please?' _No.. no.. it.. _'Mariko, did I stutter? I said I dreamt the same thing too.'

I blinked at my laptop for what seemed to be such a long time.. and then I received another message from Ewin. 'Still there?Mariko? You okay?' I wasn't able to say anything. It was just.. I don't know.. I got mixed feelings. _T..thats really something. We had the same dream? It's unbelievable..and weird. But I am happy.. _He just continued sharing his dream with me. I just kept on reading. It fitted perfectly, his dreams and mines. This is really whoa.. I just said.. 'Yeah' the whole time. The dream that we shared flashed back.. while I read what he typed.

_Hold on.. if this is.. is just the same dream that I have had.. "_Areh?!" _Then.. he also dreamt about.. that winning part..of the dream.. _Ewin continued to relay what had happened, also skipping the part where he wins over me and gets his way instead. I must admit that part was funny. _And I thought for sure I'd win.. It's okay though.. win or lose. It's all about if we both had fun or not. _As I was about to reply 'Cool dream we both had huh?' Ewin added as a finale to his story… 'And yes. I got my way in that dream. I'm the seme after all.' _Waaah!! No..did he really have to boast? Haha. _Need I ask that? _He just said it. He is the seme after all._

Haha._ This is..just funny. I still lose to my beloved in dreams.. No way. Like I said.., ukes will prevail over semes even once, one day! _'This maybe the first dream that we shared but this won't be the last right, ne?' 'Mmm.. you should really accept your fate though, my little uke.' 'Make me, my seme.' And we just laughed it off. _Yeah. This won't be the last dream we'll share. ._

'_Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
You can take another look from the other side._'

I didn't know things like these can happen. Neither did he, I think, concluding from his reactions when I first told him my dreams to him anyway. "This was really a good night. It is indeed." _So that explains why I could hear his thoughts that time.. Maybe he heard mines too. Such a cool dream.._ I cheerfully said to myself as I tell him 'See, even if were far, we do still see each other.''Yeah.. Even in dreams.. you still can't beat me uke. Hahaha..' 'Hidoi ne! But yeah.. I'm your uke though, so I don't mind.' Wow, time just flies so fast indeed ...when you are talking to people that you love.., and now I would have to sleep again. He didn't say anything.. but just 'Sou ne.' I just ignored it and replied while typing back, "So, I just want to ask..before I go to sleep." 'Hmm..? Nani, Mariko?'

'Let's dream together again.. mhmm..?' I calmly typed in, in reply. 'Of course, we didn't know we can do this before.. So why not?' He even typed in a smiley after that. _Alright then! _'Maybe next time.., it'll be in my room? Haha. Just kidding..! I hope that made you smile.' 'Mariiiko..you..' _Hahaha.. teasing him by putting images in his head is funny.. well, he does them to me too! So it's fair. Hahaha. _

'I love you Ewin, sleep well later, okay? See you in my dreams, again..!' 'Hai. Sleep well, Mariko.'

_'Oyasumi anata.' _As I remember, were the last words that I said.

-End-

* * *

There you go… first fanfic I have ever made.:3  
I used some verses from 'open up your mind' by Mirai..  
Did this fanfic for fun.:D  
And as a part two of a present to my better half.:3  
Leave comments if you want.. just please. No bashing. ^_^v  
Peace out.!

-Erienko12


End file.
